


Bone to pick (Undertale AU Harem)

by SashyBash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Tentacles, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashyBash/pseuds/SashyBash
Summary: So had this idea for a multiship / Undetale AU harem story thing. XDI didn't see many stories that have polly ships as an option, and it's mostly the boys fighting over reader ect. So yeah, of course, polly won't be for all the boys but I do feel like some would be at least open to it.So yeah being a switch / gender fluid / polly / flirtyasshole this fic is completely self indulgent and no I'm not ashamed. -u-Going to be having a bunch of Sans's and Papyrus's and some of them will already be involved with each other.There will be sin, with probably every Sans and Paps we see. >.>; Because I'm a slut and want to fuck all the boys.Will probably add more tags and that later. X3
Relationships: Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Other(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Other(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Other(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 108





	1. Show me where you live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So my first time publishing to here so I'm hoping I'm doing this right. ^^
> 
> I will mark in the chapter title when it's nsfw.

Nightcore - Monster  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtR_8-Khv4c&ab_channel=RubyChan%27sNightcore

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. 

Though that wasn't too surprising it was usually dark in these kinds of dreams. 

How did they know they were dreaming? 

Well not only was this particular dream a recurring theme as of late but also sometimes you could just...feel it. 

Like the way movements wouldn't be consistent; when you wanted to be fast you'd be slow or if you thought you'd hidden well you would be found easily. Things didn’t tend to make sense in the strangest of ways. The illogical inconsistencies like; forgetting to wear underwear or needing the toilet but all the toilets are in view of other people… 

Dreams were weird… 

But once you knew you were in one that was half the battle down to controlling your dreams. Something which years of nightmares had taught them. Can't be a nightmare if you're the one in control after all. After they learnt that their dreams were wild and fun, even though sometimes they still needed to find a bathroom that had walls and wasn't flooded.

Though call of nature and its inconveniences aside…. 

They were dreaming right now. 

They were dreaming and it was dark. 

It wasn't just dark though… Even in just dark you had a feel of depth, the floor, textures and smells in the air...But here?...There was no ground nor ceiling, no walls, no breeze, no smells...no anything… It was just blackness. A void. An empty blackness that stretched on for as far as the eye could see, which sometimes was pretty far in a dream. There was no feel of depth here because there was no ‘end’.

An endless black.

Arguably you could even say they weren't dreaming at all considering just how much self awareness they had but…but they were there...in the nothingness. The only logical explanation was that they were dreaming.

So that’s what this was. A dream. An endless black dream.

Even with no ground they could still walk and ‘move around’, which was the dizziest sensation to be able to move but not see or know where you were moving to or from. There was a kind of gravity here though, they tested it with a hop, skip and a jump but still...there was just…nothing here. 

Well, nothing here apart from them.

They could look down and see their clothes, good at least they weren’t naked in this dream that would be annoying. They lifted their hands with curiosity there was...no shadows here...no light source but their vision on themselves they could see all the colours as if they were on a stage. Very much unlike what you’d expect in such darkness with no light source, which was...basically to see nothing.

It just occurred to them that wasn't the first time they'd had this dream either… 

They frowned and looked around. 

"Again? Well this is rather boring." They grunted and scrunched up their nose. 

" **Many apologies, I could always make it more interesting.** " 

They squeaked in surprise and spun on their heels to see nothing. 

Still just empty nothingness. 

Eyes were narrowed at the now suspicious emptiness that apparently had a voice...or a voice in it. Something they distinctly remember not having in their other recallations of this dream. The voice itself was deep and smooth, it would be nice to listen to if it wasn’t for the vaguely threatening and foreboding feeling that came with it. 

In the void it felt like a weight on them, without anything actually being on them, it wasn’t heavy but enough that movement was difficult. This kind of feeling happened usually in nightmare’s, especially when you wanted to run.

This, however potentially frightening especially with the added voice of potentially threatening nature, did not scare them. They knew how to deal with the sensation of being ‘weighed down’ and heavy which was to think the opposite. In nightmares your actumatic reaction is to fight and struggle against the feelings, but if you couldn’t run fast you’d try to run faster it would inevitably make you slower. 

However, if you pushed yourself to believe in it, you could take control again. If you believed that you were running slow and whatever or whoever was chasing you would catch up, suddenly you’re able to run fast and lose them. First, you need to know you were dreaming, which they did. So despite the feeling of weight they moved normally as they continued to walk and look around unaffected by the ‘weight’. 

“ **Interesting...you have a lot of control here...for a human.** ”

They turned again before huffing and crossing their arms. Another interesting fact about dreams, was if you called it out on being illogical it became logical again. Like finding a test hard but you know you know the subject like the back of your hand, or you get lost but you know where you are. Like previously stated, just knowing you’re in a dream helps a lot. Voices had to come from somewhere, even in the empty void they had to belong to someone. 

So they thought about it.

They narrowed their eyes but frowned to find nothing. The voice chuckled seemingly amused by their confused annoyance which annoyed them more. This was definitely different to normal dreams...but they still had control of themselves… Though by now they’d be able to picture who or whatever this was, whatever spooky thing their brain had concocted for the evening… 

The ever present overarching feeling of dread was...well...ever present and mildly suffocating in a way, which was unsettling to say the least. They came to the thought that this...was more than just a dream.

“ **But no matter, you are still just a _human_. A human in my domain.**” There was a threatening tone to his dark voice which manifested an icy feel to their veins, heart beat prominently speeding up in response. They kept themselves alert and kept looking around for the owner of the voice, though was fairly certain they were going to come up empty handed. 

“Oh yeah? Well this is my dream.” They grit their teeth glaring into the void with defiance. If whoever this was was going to just belittle them and try to scare them they had another thing coming. “And I don’t take kindly to you being an ass in it. Who are you?” They could sense they were being grinned at. Whoever they were talking to could tell they were trying to keep themselves calm and unaffected and failing. Worse yet they felt like they knew that they knew…

Actually thinking about it...it was beginning to feel less like a dream… Which simply didn’t make sense. This was definitely not a pitch black room nor some pitch black space outside. So many other senses were strained and coming up empty handed. The voice seemed to mutter to itself about something.

“You say something disembodied voice in the void?” They raised a sarcastic eyebrow and folded their arms before sitting down. Dreading sensation or not, this was getting old fast. They didn’t appreciate being someone else's entertainment. The voice seemed to pause for a moment in thought before answering.

“ **Hnn, usually I can sift through a human's thoughts to get the information I need…** ” They gave a questioning look to the void. 

“Do tell what the fuck you think you’re looking for in my head?” Suspicion and annoyance was clear. The thought of someone rifling through their thoughts was uncomfortable to say the least. Apparently the ‘voice’ was contemplating something because there was a pause again before he vocalised to them.

“ **I suppose it’s different for things like you…** ”

“Eck-fucking-scuse you Sir? ‘Things like me’? The hell you talking about? You’re lucky i can’t see you because I have half a mind to ram my fist down your throat!” They got up with a growl in their voice. “This is my dream and I’m sick of you being so damn rude!” They clench their fists as the voice laughs darkly. 

“ **Yes and no.** ”

“What?” The comment knocked them off guard and they blinked, relaxing their fists a fraction.

“ **You are in fact sleeping...and dreaming...but this is not _your_ dream.**” That...did not make sense...not in the slightest and they took a moment to once again look for the owner of the voice before sighing again. 

“But...I can control myself...I feel like I shouldn’t be able to move but I can...just like when I normally dream…?”

“ **Yeah...that’s unusual…** ” The voice sounded troubled. “ **But it is only a _minor_ problem. That won’t stop me from getting what I want.**” There was that feeling of dread again and they had to suppress a shiver, the ‘weight’ on them got heavier for a moment but once again they were able to fight against it in their usual way. There was a growl, low, threatening and annoyed, which automatically made them step back head whipping around to make sure they weren’t about to be jumped. 

“And what the fuck is it you want?” The growling simmered down and the pressure relieved just a tad but that didn’t calm their heart. Which by this point was beating 100 miles a minute. Fear and dread were really starting to seep in and it was a surprise to even them that they could speak without stuttering. There was muttering, apparently the voice was inconvenienced and had to try something else.

“ **Show me where you live.** ” They blink, stepping back a little defensively.

“What?..No...why?” They noticed the blackness shifting as they automatically started to think of where they lived. Mild panic set in and they thought of the void. Think of black. Think of endless black. They dropped to their knees as the ‘weight’ was suddenly turned to max and the voice was growling again.

Just think of black.

They didn’t know what this thing wanted but like hell were they going to do what it asked. 

They gripped their head and clenched their teeth as pain started pressuring their mind. 

“ **Show me...where you live, human.** ”

Trying to fight the weight and not listen to the voice was proving too much. Their head touched the ‘floor’, hands grasping at their hair. They muttered ‘no’ over and over and they could feel themselves starting to sweat. Heart, mind and soul, were screaming ‘danger, don’t trust, don’t listen’.

Think void. Think black. Think of anything that isn’t home.

The voice chuckled and this time it had a direction and a depth. They blinked and there were sounds of material shifting and...something slimy?...shifting. A voice with direction and depth, meant something is there, something that can be run from. They looked up in time to see something disappear...something vaguely human shaped?...ish?

“Fuck.” They scrambled to their feet and instinctively stepped back. Motion freezing when they backed into someone. Their insides turned cold and heart skipped a few beats, the feeling of dread was oozing from whoever stood behind them. The owner of the voice leaned down to grin in their ear.

“ **You can not run…** ” Eyes widened as they felt and then saw black tentacles wrapping around them. “ **...you will not be able to hide from me…** ” Paralyzing fear dropped enough for them to start struggling. Come on, they were dreaming. They’ve had nightmares before. They knew how to deal with this. Calm the fuck down and deal with it. 

“ **I didn’t want to do this because now my brother will know so I don’t have time…** ” A tentacle wrapped around their neck and started to squeeze. “ **...so I will only ask once more…** ” His voice brought goosebumps across their skin. “ **...show me where you live…** ”

Trying not to think about it with him repeating for him to show was now impossible. It’s like trying to not think of a green elephant when someone tells you about one. They gasped for breath, tears swelling up in their eyes as the scenery, if the blackness could even be considered scenery, shifted to show a bedroom. Not just any bedroom. Their bedroom and in their bed they slept fitfully. 

“ **Good pet, now was that so hard?** ” The voice practically purred in their ear before dropping the gasping human to their knees and looked around. The human was trembling and holding their sore neck. “ **So this is where your au is…** ” They looked up to see a silhouetted human shaped figure against the rising sun that was showing dawn had passed. He stood with his back to the human, looking out the window to take in the view.

Black tentacles that had presumably been wrapped around them sprouted from his back and idly moved seemingly with their own mind. The figure himself seemed to be in a black hoody and shorts. Which was all they took in before he swivelled his head and a teal eye made contact with theirs. His grin stretched seemingly soaking in the fear that coursed through the human’s veins as they instinctively backed away. 

“ **I must congratulate you on your resistance, I have to admit I’m impressed.** ” They stared at him, he looked like he was a skeleton of some kind one that oozed blackness, so much so that one of his eye sockets was covered.He chuckled darkly as he stepped towards them. They shuffled back until their back was against the wall of their bedroom. 

“ **Well it was a pleasure having our little chat but I really have to go.** ” The skeleton leaned in with his hands in his pockets, grinning face moments away as he whispered in a sing-song voice. “ **I’ll see you soon, human.** ”

They shot up to a sitting position with a yelp and with panting baited breath looked around their bedroom. Their heart was practically in their ears preparing to jump from their chest and sweat covered them and soaked the blankets they were under. Head shot around to take in that indeed they had awoken, in their bedroom, most importantly alone. 

A trembling sigh left them as they shut their eyes and put a hand over their beating heart trying to will it to calm down. Though with the adrenaline coursing through their veins they doubted that was going to happen sometime soon.

They hadn’t woken up like this in a long time. Heck they hadn’t had a dream like that in a long time...no not dream. That was a nightmare. There was no denying that from the shaking, headache and wet covers from their sweat. Wrinkling their nose they managed to force their shaking body up and out of bed. 

At least it was just a nightmare.

They sighed heavily and walked over to the window to look over the town. They lived in a nice small apartment in a small apartment block. Taking a few more calming breaths they forced a smile on themselves. Nightmare or not, they had shit to do and a nice shower will help wash away that lingering feeling of dread...or they hoped so anyway. They playfully slapped their cheeks and shook their head, grinning a little more honesty.

“I know just what will help.” 

It wasn’t many moments until they were in the shower, blasting their music and singing from the top of their lungs.

__

_“Yeah, I’m feeling like a monsteeerr,  
And I’m just here to haunt yaaa.  
I become your nightmare steppin’ in your dreams,  
I’m the definition of your worst kind of mean!~”_

__

They were singing way louder than necessary and would probably get a complaint from their downstairs neighbour but who cares? They’ll apologise later and get her something from Muffets on the way home. Right now they just needed to belt one out. Even imagining that nightmare skeleton singing the song. Which made him infinitely less spookie, well that and the fact he didn’t exist.

If he did though, which he didn’t, this would totally be a good theme song for him they thought. 

A few more songs and feeling wonderfully distressed and clean they hopped out of the shower and got ready for the day. Almost as if on cue there was a knock on the door just as they finished putting on their shoes. 

“Good morning Steph, I was a bit loud again wasn’t I?” They rubbed the back of their neck with a guilty grin. The lady that they’d opened the door sighed lightly and nodded in response.

“Yeah, would you mind-?”

“Keeping it down? Sure thing love.” They moved forward to be able to close the door behind them. “Sorry for being a pain. I am really trying.” Not as much as they could admittedly. “I gotta run though.” A quick kiss was given to Steph’s cheek before they swiftly moved past them. “I don’t want to be late. Hey, if you have a specific request from Muffet’s I’ll make it up to you from this morning.”

“O-okay, thanks. See you later then…” 

“Seeya!” They hopped and skipped steps on their way out of the apartment block, not even needing to look back at the flustered bean they’d left outside their flat. A grin and chuckle tickled them. They really shouldn’t do what they do, but Steph was sweet and one day she’ll find someone that makes her truly happy. Maybe even someone that told them to stop being such a knowing dick because even they’d admit they could really do with someone to call them out on their bullshit. They got away with faaar too much. 

“Heh, yeah, one day I’m sure.” They commented to themself as they got into their car and started up the engine. The nightmare they’d had a thing to be forgotten about as they drove to work.


	2. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings...off. Feels like they're being followed...

They were being followed.

Not entirely sure when it started but they were definitely being followed.

They didn’t know who or what it was because everytime they felt like they were being watched and looked in the direction there was no one there that looked remotely shifty. It got so bad that they excused themselves for a moment during work just to have a walk around the building. Despite zero evidence that they were being watched, their gut was never wrong. 

They were being watched and they were being followed.

The day provided no answers which was a little frustrating. Usually they’d be able to figure it out by now...but something was off. Did their nightmare affect them on a deeper level than they originally thought? Though...the thing was, was that they knew it was a nightmare and therefore not real and just a part of their imagination. Also also, thinking about the nightmare and the skeleton didn’t stir up fear in them like it had this morning. 

And yet…

They were now sitting outside Muffit’s, the best cafe in town, with their usual tea and cake slice. Cakes and pastries were always made fresh by the spider monster and they were simply divine. Taking a sip of their beverage, feeling it slip down their throat just warming them up from the inside and drawing out a satisfied sigh. There was nothing a good cup of tea couldn’t solve.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” They blinked and looked up to a tall skeleton dressed in an orange hoody and shorts. He held a tray in his hands and a soft relaxed smile on his face. After a moment of bewildered confusion he spoke again, gesturing with his shoulder. “There’s no other tables free.” He explained and looking to the other outside tables and even glancing inside they could see he was right.

“Oh uh..sure, go ahead.” After blinking and coming back to the present they smiled as the skeleton took the seat opposite. They took a bite of cake, sneaking small glances to the skeleton opposite them. They’d never seen him before… Which was weird because they knew everyone in town. Everyone…

“Most call me Stretch.” They blinked again and looked back up to him and he gave a light shrug. There was the feeling of being watched again, and weird tension in the air which made the human look around. Humans and monsters alike just were walking around minding their own business as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. “Were you expecting someone? Sorry if I intruded.” 

Attention was caught by the skeleton Stretch and they shook their head a little taken aback by the whole situation.

“No sorry! Not waiting on anyone. Heh.” They gave a guilty grin and rubbed the back of their neck. “Was just thinking, I know everyone in town and I’ve never seen you before.” He didn’t seem to mind replying with an easy grin.

“Just arrived today actually, with my brother and friends.” 

“Friends?” 

“Yeah, you know, people you have a fun boned with.” He leaned in with his elbow on the table and head in his hand, lids lowered. “Don’t tell me a cute thing like you doesn’t have friends?” He teased and the human choked a little on the tea they unfortunately had to be drinking at the time. 

They coughed and scoffed. This was wrong. This was sooooo wrong. Usually they were the one flirting, especially flirting first. It made them take several mental steps back in attempt to keep the heat rising to their cheeks. 

“O-of course I have friends.” They rushed. “It’s just...it’s...unusual for any new people to come without me knowing.” They admitted which granted them a curious look from the skeleton.

“And you know every single person in town? Coming and going?” What an unusual question to ask, they thought. 

“...Yeah, I do…” He sat back and looked up thoughtfully, he mumbled something to himself. Apparently something made sense. “Hm?”

“Oh, nothing Sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.” He half-heartedly waved his hand to dismiss the question. They looked unconvinced but left it be to take another bite of cake. “So, do I get to know your name? Or shall I just call you Sweetheart?” 

“Heh, can just call me Sweetheart if you like.” They mentally brushed off their own uncertainties, maybe the nightmare did just make them on edge. A smirk coming to their face as they eased back into their normal self. 

So, this guy thought he could flirt and there’d be no consequences? 

They took another piece of cake but instead of eating it like a normal human being they capture Stretch’s eyes with theirs and slowly lift the cake to their lips. Opening their mouth, tongue gingerly coming out to accept the cake. They were given an intrigued look as their lips wrapped around the fork before slowly pulling it out. They purred a little with an audible moan as they shut their eyes really enjoying the cake.

“Though you could always call me yours for the night.” There was a choking sound but not from the skeleton before her. They blinked and looked over the orange hoody to see another skeleton in a fluffy rimmed hood apparently choking on his drink. There were some other people with him but it wasn’t a moment later that their chin was captured and they were met with amber eye lights. 

“Oh really? If that’s the case I’ll free up my evening, always open for a new bone-buddy.” There was another choking noise and a scraping of chairs. 

“Papy! That’s highly inappropriate!” Their chin was released and they sat up straight to see who’s standing next to their table with his hands on his hips. He scolded at Stretch before his skeleton brows furrowed as his attention turned to the human. He bowed politely. “I’m so sorry for my brother’s behaviour!” 

Brother? They raised an eyebrow to the skeleton. He was a lot shorter by the looks of it than his brother. Probably also shorter than them too. Most prominent thing about him was his startling baby blue eye lights and blue scarf around his neck. 

“I’m Blue or Blueberry! It’s wonderful to meet you, human!” He grinned and held out his gloved hand. They glanced at the hand before stealing a quick glance to the taller brother who was looking away rather guiltily. They shook his hand with a short laugh. 

“It’s not a problem, I’m an awful flirt too. No harm done.” They let go of his hand and looked over to the table he’d come from and then blinked. Then they looked around the cafe for a moment and noticed that near enough every table had some kind of skeleton on it. 

_Just arrived today actually, with my brother and friends._

What Stretch had said earlier along with the cafe, which granted wasn’t big, being full of people they’d never seen before. Skeletons, they’d never seen before they noted. Their grin dropped.

“Hey, would you like to join us for a walk? Maybe you could show me and my brother around?” Something was wrong here...and they had a feeling that everyone here was listening. Was...this...planned?... “Hey, Sweets.” Stretch clicked his fingers in attempts to get the human’s attention, who glanced back to him uncertainly. The look on his face was one of worry and a little desperate. “Want to-”

“No...I’m okay…” They had a sudden need to leave. “I should be getting back home anyway.” They got up and tensed as some other people not so discreetly got up too. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Stretch had also got up and reached out to the human who took a cautious step back. 

“Hey, sorry I think we went about this the wrong way…” Stretch seemed to curse over his shoulder at people before looking back to the human like they were a frightened kitten. “Alright, maybe I wasn’t entirely honest…” Another step back and he stepped around the table. “Why don’t we all just sit down and….” They turned and bolted away from the cafe. “...Talk...ah, _shit_.”

“I Told You You Should Have Left This To Us! Mutt! Fetch!” Mutt?! They had a dog? Now the adrenaline was really kicking in as they darted around a corner. Star-knows who the fuck these group of skeletons were but could they be why they were feeling watched and followed? Whoever they were there were quite a few and they weren’t sure if they could outrun all of them. They certainly couldn’t outrun a dog.

“Help! Help!” They shouted. There had to be some people that would help, some police. As if on cue they nearly ran face first into a copper. “Dogamy! I’m so glad to see you, I’ve been followed by these skeletons and they’re trying to kidnap me!” Mouth running a mile a minute and they tensed hearing running footsteps behind them. 

Dogamy stepped between the still panting human and the running skeletons. Who saw the officer and stumbled to a halt. Some swore. Blue stepped forward with his hands raised. 

“Hey, we’re sorry we scared you, human! We didn’t mean to!” 

“If you don’t stop this pursuit of the human I will have to arrest all of you!” Thank the stars for Dogamy being there. The copper was always there when they needed. The human took a few steps back until they gasped, walking back into someone very tall. Arms wrapped around them and a bony hand covered their mouth.

“Ya going t’ want t’ shut your eyes, Kitten.” A light husky voice instructed in their ear, heart pounding they listened as soon as they did there was the feeling of free falling. They gripped onto the arms and screamed into the hand. Though as quick as the moment was felt it was gone and there was a soft crunch noise and they shivered suddenly feeling cold. 

Opening their eyes they shut them almost instantly from the brightness of the light bouncing off of...snow? They were let go and a hand patted their head. 

“Sorry Kitten, really didn’t mean t’ scare ya.” Their heart was still running a mile a minute and they rubbed their eyes before opening them a little slower. Looking around they seemed to be in a snow covered forest? But they were just in town?...And snow on the mountain wasn’t due for another few months… And what was that falling feeling? 

They tensed remembering they were grabbed and spun on the spot to their kidnapper. They looked up to a tall skeleton, not too different to Stretch, only he had a golden tooth and a fur lined jacket and skinny jeans. They looked him suspiciously up and down as they took some healthy steps backwards. He lifted his hands in surrender.

“‘s fine Kitten, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Jus’ ordered t’ fetched ya.” Fetch?...This was…

“Mutt?...” He gave an easy grin and dug in his pockets for what looked like a cigarette, he placed it between sharp looking teeth. With a click of his finger, they watched in fascination as a small flame danced on his thumb which he used to light his cigarette. He inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly, like he had all the time in the world. 

“Tha’s what they call me yeah.” They looked him up and down again uncertainly before looking around at their surroundings. 

“...Am I...dreaming?...” They had to be, surly? That was the only explanation for the weird ass events today… Maybe this was one of those dreams you keep waking up from? Mutt chuckled at the question and shook his head. 

“Nah, Kitten, ya not dreaming ‘m ‘fraid…” He rubbed the back of his neck and they blinked noticing he was wearing a spiked collar. “...Probably best if I let the others explain…” He mumbled to himself with a lazy shrug, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

They shivered and hugged themselves lightly. Well...if they were dreaming then they wouldn’t be feeling the cold like this. They looked down at their retreated steps from the tall skeleton and their footprints were there. That usually doesn’t happen in dreams either. They frowned and looked around again. So they were in a snowy forest with bare and twisted trees lining a path. 

They squeaked in surprise as suddenly their vision blacked out and a heavy thing had covered their head and shoulders. They were chuckled at as they flailed and scrambled to get the thing off of their head only to find out the ‘thing’ was a jacket. They blinked at the fur lined jacket in their hands and looked back to Mutt who was now in just his turtleneck.

“Ya looked cold, can’t have the little Kitten freeze can we?” They stared at him a moment longer. Seemed today was going to be one of those days where catching them off guard was a theme. They looked back down to the jacket before glancing back up to Mutt. 

“But...won’t you be cold?” The question earned them another chuckle and they blinked as the other opened his mouth to skillfully flick the cigarette with his tongue into his mouth before closing his maw and swallowing. Then he stepped towards them and leaned down to be face to face before they had time to step back.

“I’ll be chilled to the bone.” They felt their cheeks heat as they snorted at the pun and hopped back away to get some distance. Mutt slowly straightened up with an amused grin, then he turned to start idly stepping down the path. “Come on, Kitten, m’lord will be waiting with the others for us at the house.” 

The human was left a little baffled. He just...expected them to go with him?...After kidnapping them?... They looked down to the jacket in their hands, goosebumps prickled at their skin and they shivered again before deciding at least to put the jacket on and the hood up, folding their arms as they looked back to Mutt. 

“What makes you think I’m going to just walk with you to wherever you’re going to take me?” Sassy attitude and crossed arms faded fast however when he stopped mid step only to disappear before their eyes. They tensed and looked around, brows pinching together as they backed up. Their back hit a tree and Mutt took that opportunity to reappear and pin their arms up with one hand above their head. Getting extra close into their personal space all of which made their heart jump.

Despite pinning them to a tree he still seemed as casual as ever even as he leaned in to press his face against theirs so he could whisper in their ear. There was a partial growl to his voice now, though it was something not exactly threatening but rather playful instead. 

“If ya want to play’a game of hunter an’ prey by all means, Kitten, run...but I feel I really should warn ya… Ya’re in my hunting grounds now and a cute lil kitten such as yourself running from me jus’ might trigger the animal in me to do something... _bad_...” Despite the cold they could feel their cheeks radiating heat from the warning. A whimper was drawn from them when Mutt licked up their neck and growled lightly in their ear, causing them to shiver for many reasons and heat to build in other areas. 

“Now....question is…” He continued in his husky voice. “Are you going to be a _good Kitten_ or am I going to be a _bad Mutt_?”


	3. Where's the human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult choicies for the human.
> 
> Should they really trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudo's and the comment I had yesturday! Really made my day! <3 
> 
> I was planning on doing some drawing today but seeing them just sparked me to get the next chapter done!
> 
> Also, I made this drawing before I even started writting this story but it fit so well here so...you're welcome!

> “Now....question is…” He continued in his husky voice. “Are you going to be a _good Kitten_ or am I going to be a _bad Mutt_?”

If there was ever a phrase that they could feel go straight to their very core...that was it. 

His hot breath lingered on their neck being a stark contrast to the cold they felt on the neglected part of their face, where the temperature nipped at their nose and cheeks despite the burning. His tone alone promised them a **bad time** in all the **best ways**.

Were they really thinking this about someone that had legitimately just plucked them off the street and kidnapped them? …..Yes...yes they were but despite his dark promise, something in their soul felt he was telling the truth when he said about not going to hurt them. Despite the highly dodgy circumstances that happened today they couldn’t help but feel the others had also meant no harm.

They blinked out of their thought process when it felt like they were being nuzzled. Mutt was apparently enjoying the closeness he was currently stealing as he murmured something that sounded like ‘ _so soft 'n' warm_ ’. Which, with him by this point pressing his whole body against them and pinning them to the tree, making as many points of contact as he could with their body combined with the heat that came off him despite him being a skeleton, urged them to reply with ‘ _no you_ ’. 

They however, were stunted into silence, still tongue tied about what to respond with. Their brain flatlining in regards to any useful contribution that wasn’t, ‘ _With his thick fur jacket on this tree wouldn’t be that bad to be fucked up against_.’ They had this gut feeling that despite the skeleton being...well...all bone, he’d be strong enough to drive them into the tree. 

_Oh my dear lord in stars above stop! Mind please! Out of the gutter!_

They were pleasantly surprised that when they pulled at their arms softly, Mutt took the signal and let go. Not without looking a little disheartened and the smallest of whines in protest, which could have just been their imagination. Or it could have very well come from themselves as when the taller one stepped back to give them space, gone was the comforting warmth they felt themselves now craving for.

There was a moment of silence between the two, both maintaining eye contact but it wasn’t awkward at all. Not in the sense of a normal silence could be. They blinked as their mind was trying to puzzle itself back to coherent thinking and Mutt simply watched them with a smirk tugging at his face like he was watching a puppy chase its tail. He didn’t push though, instead waited patiently as they blinked slowly opening and closing their mouth trying to will words to come out. Which took a lot of effort. 

“...Good...I’ll be good…...for now…” They raised an eyebrow as Mutt gave them a highly amused look. “What?” They scrunch their nose a little, sending a suspicious glare to him. He simply grinned in response and shrugged before starting back down the path he was walking down before.

“‘For now’, ‘s it?” He pulled another cigarette from his pocket and clicked his fingers to light it like before. The human trotted up to walk with him, sticking their chilled hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Yeah, for now. Might be easy to fetch but I’m hard to keep.” They smirked, glancing up to him from the corner of their eyes. He mirrored with a curious raised brow.

“That so?”

“Halt!” “Who goes there?” Before the human could chirp back with anything in reply to Mutt, two strangely familiar looking dogs in armour and large hatchets at the ready. The human blinked and then blinked again. 

“Dogamy? Dogaressa?” They mumbled.

“What’s that smell?” “Where’s that smell?” The two guards sniffed the air with purpose and the human tilted their head a little confused. They...didn’t remember the human’s smell? Mutt stepped in front of the human and very close to them as the guards came to investigate. 

“Jus’ me pups.” 

“Mutt?” “Paps?” The two seemed to perk up at the sound of his voice with Mutt himself seemingly unphased as the two sniffed the air again. “Mutt smells different.” “Another voice?” Mutt shrugged and shook his head. 

“Nah, jus’ me. Jus’ fell asleep ina tree an’ fell into the _snow_ and _dirt_.” Mutt shifted a hand behind his back and pointed at the ground as he emphasized his words. “You’d be surprised at the strange smells you c’n pick up. M’Lord will make me feel _very small_ for _dirting my clothes_ again” They picked up on the hinting and despite their confusion knelt down in the cold snow, pulling the jacket more around them and tried to make themselves as small as they could while also scooping up some snow and dirt to cover themselves quietly. 

The two dog monsters stalked around Mutt as he casually stepped back to stand with his legs either side of the human, puffing out a good amount of smoke from his cigarette in each of the guards directions as nonchalantly as possible. 

“New smell.” “Weird smell.” They could feel their heartbeat picking up as the two came closer to Mutt and them to sniff around him. What was going on though? Dogamy and Dogaressa knew them? And what was with their outfits? And how did Dogamy get to wherever they were so fast from town? Something didn’t feel right here. Mutt gave a thoughtful hum.

“Hm, now that ya mention it. There was this new smell down by the ruins…” 

“New smell?” “What smell?” Mutt puffed out some smoke again with a strained thinking noise.

“Eh, not sure... Could be human.” The dog monsters gasped in sync and perked up.

“Human smell?” “Smell human?”

“Could be, could be.” Mutt nodded. “Maybe you could check it out for me? Make sure I didn’t miss anything. I could make it worth ya while.~ ‘m sure I can get my paws on some treats for good pups.” The human risked a look up to witness tailed wagging by this point and covered their mouth looking back down trying to contain a snort that threatened to escape. 

“Treat!” The two spoke in unison. “Smell ruins.” “Find smell.” The human peaked up again when they heard trotting paws in snow. Looking in the dog monsters direction watching as the two trotted out of view barking about treats and smells. They bit their lip to stifle a chuckle before blinking as their head is pat. 

“Ya did good, Kitten.” Mutt praised as he brushed the snow off the human and helped them up to their feet. They watched as he ate the cigarette before a shiver ran through them from the freezing, wetness seeping through their clothes, definitely nothing to do with seeing his long thick glowing tongue....definately not that... 

“They’re...not very articula- eep!” The tall skeleton had looked them up and down with a thoughtful hum before suddenly picking them up bridal style.The human squeaked in surprise and wrapped their arms around his neck in hopes to not get dropped. Mutt seemed to find this amusing and held no shame in showing that with a chuckle. The human opened their mouth to question and protest about being carried but Mutt beat them to it as he continued down the path. 

“Heh, sorry Kitten. We should hurry up and get ya in the warm. ‘S quicker if I carry ya, won’t be far.” He gave them a wink and they returned a quizzical eyebrow before rolling their eyes and sighing. They relaxed a tad in his hold, surprisingly it felt nice and they felt safe. They watched where they were heading before they looked a little confused. 

“I don’t understand why they didn’t recognise me? We were literally just with Dogamy...how’d he get here so fast and where exactly is ‘here’?” 

“Do ya always ask so many questions?” He chuckled but didn’t seem bothered. 

“When I don’t understand something, yeah. And what was the falling feeling? And why did you tell me to close my eyes before it happened?” Mutt just grinned and shook his head in response. 

“Such a curious little Kitten.” The human sent him a glare and puffed their cheeks a little in annoyance. 

“You’re not going to answer my questions are you?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?” It came out almost like a whine...almost. Mutt gave a light shrug and a thoughtful shrug. 

“Probably be better if the others explain it t’ ya. There’s...actually a lot we need to talk t’ ya about.” The human looked at his face a little worried but he didn’t meet their gaze.

“To me?” 

“Yeah.” Silence fell between them for a bit and the human looked to the direction they were going again. Anxiety building in their soul at what these people they’d never seen before want to talk to them about. “‘S nothing bad...well...nothing ya need to worry about.” They looked back to him unconvinced. 

“Wow thanks, that really made me feel better.” Sarcasm practically dripping in their tone. They blinked when teeth were pressed up against their cheek in a soft kiss. Their cheeks heated as they looked back to a surprisingly sympathetic Mutt expression. 

“Sorry Kitten. I know ‘s a lot but ‘m gonna have t’ ask ya t’ trust me. We don’t mean any harm.” There was sincerity in his voice but with so many unanswered questions...what were they supposed to think? Another soft kiss was placed on their cheek and they looked away, pulling the hood more over their face to hide the flush. Then they sighed dramatically and leaned their head on his shoulder.

“Being completely honest here and hoping it doesn’t bite me in the ass later. But...I’m kinda worried that I do.” Mutt nodded and hummed thoughtfully. 

“‘S understandable.... Won’t be long ‘n we’ll be with M’Lord an’ the others. Then we can get ya warm and ya can ask as many questions as ya like. How’s that for a deal?” The human couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Sure thing, Mutt. Better be a hot bath in it for me and hot chocolate or all of you can fuck off.” Mutt grinned with a chuckle. 

“‘M sure something can be arranged.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Maybe we should go looking for them?! What if they got hurt?!” Blue paced the living room anxiously. Black scoffed at his softer counterpart’s worry, sitting on the single seater sofa with one leg firmly crossed over another and arms folded. “Aren’t you worried about your brother?!”

“Don’t Be So Ridiculous! Of Course Not! Why Would I Be?!” His razor gruff voice was accompanied by his eyelights rolling. “The Mutt Can Handle Himself! And If Not That’s One Less Liability!” Blue furrowed his brows looking over to Black who didn’t seem bothered by the absence of his brother at all. 

“...You don’t mean that…” Blue mumbled quieter than his usual volume, before he sighed and marched over to the kitchen for something to drink. He needed to calm his nerves. Maybe Black was right...Mutt could handle himself and protect the human but...even so...he couldn’t shake the worry.

“Seems odd that he didn’t bring them straight back here.” Stretch was reclined along the long sofa, there was a hint of suspicion in his voice as he regarded Black. He shifted the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other, unable to deny that he shared his brother's anxiousness but having a little more self control so he didn’t wear down a path in the carpet. Black narrowed his eyes to him in a stinging glare. 

“Are You Trying To Suggest Something Peasant?!” 

“YES! WHERE DID YOUR WORTHLESS BROTHER TAKE THE HUMAN!?” Edge, who had also previously been pacing, was suddenly on Black lifting him up and moving to pin him to the wall by his neck. His furious sharp face inches away from the Sans who hardly even flinched at the sudden outburst. “YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN’T YOU?!”

“I Did Nothing Of The Sort! Now Put Me Down Before I Make Your Brother Regret It!” Black seethed, his magic flaring dangerously. 

“Hey! Hey! We promised no fighting!” Blue scuttled rapidly from the kitchen as soon as he heard the scuffle. Everyone was on edge but that didn’t mean they should take it out on each other! He put a hand on Edge’s glove looking up to him pleadingly. “Edge please, let go of him...please?” Again his voice turned down and softer as he held eye contact with the taller skeleton. “Gently.” Blue added, knowing who he was dealing with.

Edge growled, tension sparking in the air like a brewing storm, crimson eyelights flicked back to Black who looked like a firework ready to explode. The fell grumbled something incoherent under his breath and lowered Black to the ground before releasing him. Not many of the others would notice his face softened just a tad at Blue’s intervention, it was only for a moment though, hardening before he went back to pacing. 

“THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!” Black took the moment to brush the non existent dust off of his armour and straightened himself out. He blinked when a light blue glove was placed on his shoulder, glancing up to a worried Blue who opened his mouth but didn’t get anything out.

“How The Hell Should I Know!? I Don’t Need To Keep Him Leashed!” Black swatted away Blue’s concern with a scowl and marched back to his seat.

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD!”

“Edge!” Edge tensed and paused mid step to look to Blue who’d folded his arms with a soft scowl and tapping his foot impatiently. Then the tall fell grunted and suddenly sat on the long couch between Stretch and his brother. Uncaring that Stretch had been laying across it with his legs on his brother’s lap, luckily the swap reacted quick enough to not have his legs snapped by bony fell ass.

Stretch grumbled lightly as he shifted to sit on the couch normally with his elbows rested on his legs, dragging his hands down his face with a sigh.

“Dream? You said you can feel your brother’s presence if he's near right?” The guardian of positivity perked up at his name, looking up to Stretch from his place on the floor. He smiled, trying to will the tension in the air to fade away, this au wasn’t the best place for him as it is and the extra flaring negativity wasn’t helping. Especially if he wanted to feel his brother before he came.

“Yeah, though it would help a lot if we all relaxed a little. Nothing against Black but his AU isn’t exactly...hmm...ideal for me. There’s a lot of negativity around naturally, which makes it hard for me to do anything.” He kept a soft smile regardless

“I’m sure we’ll all settle down a little better once Mutt comes back with the human.” There were collected grunts and hums to Stretch's statement and the tall skeleton sighed, laying back with his arms over the back of the couch, shutting his eyes. 

“I’m sure we will! We just have to stay positive!” Blue grinned and punched the air with some new found vigor. “At least we got to them before any of the bad guys! So that’s a win for us!”

The front door opened, gaining everyone’s instant undivided attention and a few of the more jittery of the crew were up on their feet by the time Mutt nudged the door shut with his foot. Before the shouting could even start he shot everyone a look and shook his head. In his arms was the human, sleeping and shivering, huddling close to Mutt. 

Edge looked from Mutt and the human to Black, who gave him a smug grin of ‘I told you so’. Blue trotted lightly over to Mutt and the human worry all over his face.

“Are th-”

“Kitten’s fine, a little cold an’ incredibly tired but fine.” Mutt assured as he walked past Blue.

“WHAT TOOK-!?” Edge earned himself a slap on the back of his head from Stretch and opened his mouth to yell again but Stretch interrupted in a hushed tone. 

“You just don’t have an inside voice do you? The human is sleeping obviously.” Stretch ignored the glare and got up, shifting the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other as his eyes met Mutt’s. “I’m sure after we make sure the human is warm and able to rest, Mutt will answer all and any questions. Possibly even outside if you can’t keep your voice down.” He gave Edge a pointed look.

“If they’re sleeping perhaps I should stay with them.” Dream suggested as he got up off the floor. He walked closer to the human and gently touched their forehead with the back of his fingers, closing his eyes for a moment. “I don’t feel Nightmare in their head, but that doesn’t mean he won’t. He’s already found them through their dreams before, he can do it again.” He retracted his hand and smiled a little as the human shifted to hide their face more into Mutt’s turtleneck. 

“The Kitten ‘as a lot of questions, I promised we’d answer ‘em.” 

“Of course, though the most important thing right now is to warm them up and let them rest.” Dream was happy to see that no one objected and they were all a lot calmer now. 

“Alright, let’s get to work then.” Blue grinned to Dream who returned the gesture with a nod.

“The human will be safe with us now.”


	4. Missing puzzle pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More skeletons? And what's with all the similarities?
> 
> Time for hot chocolate and a bath to think it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos! >u<  
> Makes me feel all warm and squishy that people are enjoying this as much as I'm writing.

A soft sigh left them and they smiled brighter snuggling into warm bodies that were wrapped around them. A partially waking mind gripped onto the soft cloth as the smells of vanilla, apple and a tint of blueberry washed over their brain. Arms that were wrapped around their middle pulled them flush against a short body, with a head nuzzling into the back of their neck. 

Everything felt like they were partially floating on a soft cloud being comfortably snuggled with legs intertwining with others. They were aware of their mind slowly waking up but it felt tentative and a strange sensation. They felt a hand brushing through their hair as a soft unfamiliar voice cooed to them.

“That’s it Buttercup, easy does it.” They would have expected themselves to jump or tense at this voice, but then again, they could already register they were between two people...well, two skeletons specifically. Which, kind of, made the shock of there being a voice...not a shock? ”Sorry for controlling your wake up but I didn’t want you to be scared and wake up Blue with yelling.” 

...As un-reassuring as that sentence was...they didn’t really feel uneasy about it. The human forces themself to push past the feeling of having heavy eyelids. A sleepy gaze met with a pair of yellow eye lights just before closing again finding it too hard to fight to keep them open. Their hands tightened their hold on to the skeletons top before softening as the anxiety that bubbled up from this simmered down again. The skeleton continued running his fingers through their hair.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe. My name is Dream. Mutt brought you back last night and you fell asleep on the way home. I believe you’ve already met Blue, he’s currently cuddling you from behind. He’s not long ago fallen asleep because he was worried about you.” They listened to the soft and soothing voice. Many questions were knocking at the human’s sleep induced mind but for some reason they couldn’t speak any of them, when they did all that came out was a soft murmur.

“I understand you have a lot of questions as well as your request for a warm bath and hot chocolate.” Their eye lids felt a little lighter and they opened them again to see the yellow-eyed skeleton, Dream was it? He held a soft inviting smile. It was a bizarre sensation waking up in the arms of two skeletons they’d hardly/didn’t know. Weirder still that they weren’t freaking out over all of this, though wondered if that had anything to do with what Dream was talking about. 

“I’m going to let go of your mind now, okay Buttercup? Then I’ll go run you a bath and make you a hot chocolate. Then once you’re ready you can ask all the questions you have and we’ll answer them the best we can.” He explained as the human shifted a little, blinking and letting go of his top they’d only just registered they were holding. 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t and wouldn’t do anything to you while you were sleeping. You were really cold and your clothes were wet when Mutt brought you in so we changed you and put you straight to bed. Blue and I stayed with you to make sure you were warming up and slept well.” They looked down and indeed they had changed clothes, now wearing something that looked like Mutt’s turtle neck though due to him being so tall it ended up being a mini dress on them. They looked back up to Dream’s face when he shifted and the petting stopped. Gently he untangled himself from the other two and got up.

Dream looked back to them and gave them a bright smile, offering a small wave before heading out of the room. Leaving the human blinking and more than a little dumbfounded. After a moment ticked by they sighed, not really knowing how to feel about all this but decided that they'd just go with the flow for now. They weren’t particularly happy with having their ‘wake up’ slowed...the thought of it made them shiver.

Blue cuddled them more, his legs hugging around theirs protectively as he mumbled lightly in his sleep. Slowly and gently they shifted around to face the small skeleton, being careful not to move when he stirred so as to not wake him up. What Dream had said confused them though. Why would someone they’d never met be so worried about them that they couldn’t sleep? When they faced him he snuggled closer and nuzzled into their chest with a soft smile on his face. 

They couldn’t help but lightly start to pet his head, intrigued that his skull didn’t actually feel like a hard skull as would have been expected and that it actually had some give to it. He seemed to purr softly in his sleep, tilting his head back into their hand which made them have to hold their breath to not laugh.

“...Fucking cute…” The human mumbled before blinking as they looked over his soft face and smile. He looked remarkably similar to Dream now that they’d had a close look at the two of them. Maybe they were twins? Brothers?

“Heh, yeah, ‘e is. Don’t let that cute face fool ya though, he can be a little tyrant just like M’Lord...though don’t tell either of ‘em I said that.” 

“Mutt?” They looked over their shoulder to confirm that indeed it was Mutt that had just walked in. The bed got a little heavier as Mutt climbed in and joined the cuddle, pressing himself up against them as he wraps his long limbs over the two of them. 

“One and only.” He smirked as if he made a joke before burying his face into the back of their neck. “Heh, ya look cute in my sweater, Kitten.” The human couldn’t help but flush at the forwardness and looked ahead of them before down to the sleeping Blue.

“Glad to see I’ve been reduced to nothing more than a cuddle bear for people I don’t even know.” They grumbled as Mutt breathed in their scent and lifted a hand to stroke his fingers through their hair. 

“‘S not a bad thing is it?” They blinked in thought.

“...I...guess not, though it is a tad weird since I don’t know you…”

“Ya know me, Kitten.”

“I don’t think knowing your name or nickname counts.” They could feel Mutt smiling into their neck before giving it a peck.

“Heh, sure it does.” They rolled their eyes and Mutt chuckled quietly. They could feel his ribs moving against their back and he too seemed to purr.

“Mutt, I thought we agreed we were going to give the human space?” They recognised Dream’s voice but couldn’t really turn due to a ‘big dog’ engulfing them.

“They know me, ‘s fine.” Mutt mumbled burying his face in their hair and cuddling into them like a scolded pooch.

“Mhm because giving me space is waking up sandwiched between people.” They added, rolling their eyes though they weren’t that mad, kinda miffed about the whole waking up slowly...thing that Dream did. Mutt growled playfully but softly in their ear.

“Mmm a Kitten sandwich, sounds delicious. Mind if I have a taste?~” They gasped and shivered as he opened his maw to nibble their ear.

“Mutt! Don’t be so lewd! They just got here!” Dream whisper shouted trying to not wake Blue still. The human bit their lip and instinctively held onto the skeleton in front of them a little more, who simply snuggled into them more still fast asleep. Mutt whined softly and begrudgingly untangled himself so he could sit up to look to the guardian, Dream had a hand on his hip looking disapprovingly with a steaming mug in his free hand.

“A’ight, I’ll leave the Kitten be.” Despite the words, the tone suggested that that was all they were...words. The human let out a soft sigh and felt the extra weight on the bed lift as Mutt stood. They glanced over their shoulder to see Mutt glance over his to send them a teasing wink before taking his leave. Dream sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes lightly. 

“Sorry about him Buttercup. Your bath is ready though and here’s a hot chocolate for you.” The soft smile that usually dawned his face returned as he came over to place the mug on the bedside table.

“Alright, thanks Dream. One problem though…” Dream furrowed his sockets with worry.

“What’s wrong?” The human looked back to Blue.

“...How do I get out?...” They were fairly certain that even just turning around again to have their back to him would wake him up and he was just so peaceful. Dream covered their mouth to stifle the giggle before walking around to the other side of the bed. 

“I can help with that.” The human watched awe as Dream started stroking Blue’s head, leaning over to speak in the soft tone he had previously. “Hey Blue, we need to let the human go so they can get up.” The skeleton responded with a soft mumble but after some more coaxing, let go, they took their chance and carefully rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. The looked back over to Dream who smiled down to Blue, stroking his head a moment longer before glancing up. 

“If...you have control over someone sleeping...why didn’t you just put him to sleep when he was having trouble?...” The question left before they really thought about it and Dream paled a little, opening his mouth a moment before glancing away and shutting it again. They raised an eyebrow at his response and he took his time to round the bed so he could sit next to them, keeping his eyes down. 

“Well...I...really don’t like putting people to sleep, it can be just as damaging as not being able to sleep… It’s not so bad when you’re already sleeping but…” He fiddled with his gloved clearly uncomfortable. “...As you probably already know it can be rather invasive...especially when you’re not expecting it or don’t know about it…” He rubbed the back of his neck looking guilty. “I’m really sorry for waking you up like that Buttercup, I won’t do it again I promise.” He blinked at the hand placed on his arm.

“Thanks Dream. Not going to lie, it..did freak me out a little but I do appreciate and accept your apology.” He looked up to them seeing them smiling brightly, which he felt was in earnest. Feeling his soul lift a little as he smiled in return. They sat in a moment of comfortable silence before Dream stood up and offered his hand to them, it was only really now that they registered he was fully clothed rather than just being in a tank top and pants. 

“So, hot chocolate, bath and then question time?” He suggested and they shared a laugh as the human took his offered hand and got up. “I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” The human nodded as they grabbed the hot chocolate before trotting after the skeleton who they noticed was a little shorter than them, probably coming up to their nose.

Hands cradled the warm mug close to their chest, taking a cautious sip with a satisfied hum as they plodded behind Dream. It was a short walk, nearly non-existent walk, between the bedroom and bathroom. They took in the short hallway, the opposite direction to where they were going, had a railing and set of stairs at the end of it. Voices could be heard bouncing up the walls but they were hushed and the human couldn’t really make out what was said.

“Here you go Buttercup.” They took another sip of hot chocolate as Dream opened the door for them and the warmth steam washed over from the filled bath. “Black brought one of his towels for you and folded it next to the sink. Your clothes have also been washed and dried. Take your time and we’ll be downstairs whenever you’re ready.” He helpfully explained as they placed their mug down to take in the bathroom. 

“Who’s Black?” Dream blinked before realising something and rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met a lot of us yet...Well...um, Black is Mutt’s brothe-”

“How many of you are there?” The human turned back to face him as they cut him off. The question seemed to make him a little nervous.

“...Um...well I haven’t actually counted..but..a few?...” He offered with a forced grin. “But you really shouldn’t worry and we’ll answer your questions when you come down, okay?” The human looked unconvinced and narrowed their eyes to him before sighing lightly. 

“Sure, I’ll see you in a bit then.”

“See you shortly, Buttercup.” He replied as he shut the door, once again leaving the human a little bewildered.

“And what’s with the nicknames.” They mumbled to themself before shaking their head and taking a moment to drink some more hot chocolate. “Weird ass skeletons.” The human snorted a little, setting down the mug again to lock the door and undress. 

Soon enough they were sinking into warm, comforting water allowing them to relax and shut their eyes for a moment. They hadn’t had a bath in a while, usually opting for a shower because it was quicker and they could sleep for an extra few minutes before work. They blinked their eyes open at the thought of work...wondering if ‘I was kidnapped by a bunch of skeletons and given hot chocolate’ was an excuse for not being able to come in.

“Well it’s going to have to be.” The human grumbled to themselves as they started the washing routine. It wasn’t as if they really had a choice… Besides, Dogami had basically witnessed them getting kidnapped. They frowned a little thinking about the last time they’d met the two lovers. Their demeanor and even the way they talked were so different. There was something...off about the two… But there was no mistaking the resemblance…

Then there was Blue and Dream...and even Stretch and Mutt, they were very similar too but also...felt like completely different people. Seeing the way Dream looked at Blue when he was coaxing him to let them go was...not one that you would give to a brother or even family member. Puzzling things together with missing pieces was like trying to scratch an itch that you couldn’t quite reach. They sighed.

“Slow down, they said they would answer your questions, you could just wait.” Patience however, wasn't a virtue that they possessed and the more they tried to stop thinking about it the more it nagged at them. 

Fine, so what do they know? They thought over what happened and broke it down. A bunch of random skeletons show up that they’ve never seen before and don’t recognise. Stretch is Blue’s brother, they had seen Dogamy twice...Black, who they hadn’t met yet, was Mutt’s brother… And that was it? Oh and there’s Dream who can control to some extent people waking up and sleeping… Also Mutt did that weird thing where they were suddenly in the snow…

“Teleportation…?” They would go to maybe Mutt put them to sleep because the falling feeling was similar to when you’re laying in bed and about to drift off but... When he spoke about getting back to the other’s it sounded as though they weren’t informed about where they were… Plus there was no ‘wake up’ feeling they got when the opened their eyes. And if someone like Dream could control their feelings and mind’s alertness, why couldn’t someone be able to teleport? Sure monsters were known to have magical abilities but they weren’t exactly allowed to express them.

So playing with the thought that teleportation can happen...what else can be possible?

There was a rough and harsh knock on the door that made the human jump out of thought, before blinking as they realised they were becoming one with the bath due to being so deep in thought. 

“HUMAN!” The human tensed and flinched as the impatient knocking was accompanied by a gruff, loud voice. “HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON BEING IN THERE!?” Who the fuck was that? …. Black maybe? Their heart pattered helplessly as adrenaline pumped through them. The knocking and shouting stopped and the human cautiously unplugged the bath to let the water out and with vigor hopped out, dried and dressed as quickly as possible. 

All the while they kept glancing at the door but no one came in. Quietly they padded to the door and pressed their ear against it to it but came up empty. Their heart was still trying to jump out of their throat as a hand slowly clicked the lock on the door. When they opened the door and peaked out they were greeted with a tall, sharp toothed skeleton scowling down at them. 

“FINA-” 

The human screamed and slammed the door in his face before promptly locking it. The banging started up instantly.

“HUMAN! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY OR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WI-” 

“Edge!” That was Blue they recognised, sounding frustrated and tired. “You’re scaring the human!” Edge? So he wasn’t Black then… But...Papyrus rang a bell. They remembered the encounter with Dogamy and Dogaressa, they’d called Mutt Papyrus… “You also woke me up!” Blue continued, a whine in his voice.

“...Oh...My Apologies!” The original voice grumbled softer but it still had volume to it. “HUMAN HUR-...” He cleared his throat. “...We’ll Be Waiting For You Downstairs!” That said the voice marched off, they could even hear him thudding down the stairs. It was a wonder how he’d even made it to the door without them noticing...but then again they were in deep thought.

“Sorry about him! He’s...a little impatient…” Blue apologised through the door before yawning. 

“Is it usually for you guys to all apologise for each other?” 

“Hm?” He seemed taken aback by the question and gave it a thoughtful hum. “...I guess so, mweheh, guess we’re all a little chaotic!” The human risked unlocking the door to the relief that the sharp toothed skeleton was replaced by the soft bean that was Blue. He smiled brightly at them, despite being obviously tired. “Hope we didn’t scare you too much! Edge can be a bit loud and scary but he’s a big softy on the inside!” He giggled and stretched, his top creeping up to show his spine and the human glanced away to busy themselves with collecting their now empty mug and used towel. 

“I’m...not sure where to put thes-”

“Oh, I’ll take them!” Blue collected the items from them, yearning to be as helpful as ever. “Are you ready to come down and meet everyone?” The human paused at the doorway to glance towards the stairs, Blue followed their mildly worried gaze before smiling brightly back to them. “We aren’t going to hurt you, you know?” 

“Yeah, many of you have said that…” They mumbled, seemingly unconvinced as they glanced back to Blue. He furrowed his brows sympathetically.

“...I...get it must be a lot to take in and we haven’t even started to explain what’s going on!” He draped the towel over the arm that held the mug so he could rub the back of his neck, glancing away. “But..I promise it’ll make sense when we explain it! Maybe...mweheheh…” The human sighed and laughed a little before gesturing for him to lead the way. 

“Alright, you guys and your secrets and dancing around the topic has piqued my curiosity enough. Lets go. I need answers damn it.” Blue giggled and led the way down the hall. When they got to the railings they could see down into a living room. There were...a few skeletons there, all of which went silent as the two descended down the stairs. The human gave each of them a look before pausing mid step as something clicked.

“...Alternate realities…” Blue froze on the steps below and everyone blinked and stared at them. All apart from Mutt, who’s knowing smirk only grew as he praised them.

“Such an observant little Kitten.”


	5. Chapter 5: The known and unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass pause, my university hit me hard with exams and assignments for the last few weeks.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, it means a lot to hear you guys are liking this so far and drives me to continue.  
> So without further adue I invite you to enjoy the chapter! <3

After the skeleton’s got over the initial shock of the human blurting out about alternate realities, some looked accusingly to Mutt.

“DID YOU TELL THE HUMAN?!” Edge glared at an unshakable Mutt, who simply kept his eyes on the human as they descended the rest of the way down the stairs. They took in the looks others gave him and raised their eyebrow to Mutt, then it clicked.

“Ohhh! That’s why you took us to the forest instead of here with the rest of them, right? So I’d see Dogamy even though we had just seen him...which also means you _can_ teleport, can’t you?” Mutt only grinned wider as people glanced between the two of them. The human grinned in return. “Fuc-king knew it! Alternate realities do exist! Holy shit! And this one we’re in now, is where you originally come from, right Mutt?” 

The human didn’t even look at him for clarification, they didn’t need it, energy building up inside as the whole situation pieced together and they started pacing. Remembering how Mutt had called this place his hunting ground and then the two dogs recognising him but not them. Which made sense since this wasn’t their AU it was his. The excitement at that deduction was short lived however as another more intrusive memory came to mind.

 _ **“A human in my domain.”**_

So that wasn’t...they weren’t dreaming...were they…? The skeleton’s teal eye they could remember just as vividly as his voice, ripping a shiver through their body. They stumbled back a little only to have two familiar skeletons either side of them in a flash.

“Wow there, slow down Buttercup. Are you okay?” Dream and Blue were helping them lower to the floor to sit as a dizzy spell washed over them. They furrowed their eyebrows as they thought more about the ‘dream’ they’d had before all of this happened. 

“...I...don’t know…” They spoke honestly as their heart picked up, fear trickling in and draining the colour from their face. The rest of the room now silent and listening. “...I had this...dream...at least...I...think it was a dream...but...I...It before you guys came...Someone was...trying to find me?” The human looked up to a bunch of uncomfortable / concerned faces. “...He somehow forced me to show him where I lived…in the dream...”

The room thickened into an uncomfortable silence, but thankfully not for too long. Dream was the one to shatter it as a knowing sigh escaped him. The guardian of positivity looking a little less than positive took a seat next to the human, a gloved hand on their arm trying to comfort them. 

“...That’s...my brother, Nightmare...That’s...uh...actually why I stayed with you last night...so he couldn’t find you in your dreams again…Or...well...more accurately, make it less likely that he’d find you...” Dream said honestly but didn’t meet their gaze. Silence draped over the livingroom again before they broke it.

“I think I’m...going to need another hot chocolate…and something to eat...” They grumbled, though before they even finished that thought Blue was up on his feet in an instant. 

“I’ll get it!” 

\--------------

Not long later the human was on the couch, nestled between Mutt and Blue with a warm hot chocolate between their hands. Apparently they’d have to wait longer for food. Mutt had his arm around the back of the couch and at some point the human had hooked a leg over his. Blue had his arm around their shoulders, stroking his thumb softly over their shoulder for comfort. 

They didn’t know how or why they were so comfortable. Logic said they shouldn’t be. Logic said that these guys were strangers and they shouldn’t just drop their guard before even knowing them...and yet logic was shoved aside as they craved for some sort of comfort and stability. Something the boys apparently were more than willing to give them.

Though, now they thought about this, this kind of thing wasn’t that unusual for them. They’d always been somewhat comfortable even around people they’d just met. In their AU within moments of meeting anyone in their town it was like they knew their whole life story and knew where they themselves fitted into that. 

One big difference between their AU and these guys though was that they came up blank and didn’t know them at all. Which was weird for them, this all felt new and uncharted but even with that it still just felt natural to be comfortable around them. It was incredibly exciting, if possibly also a little concerning. 

“So…” They broke the current uncomfortable silence, like no one knew how to start or where to start, so they decided to try to ignite something from them. “...alternate universes exist...and you guys are like alternate versions of each other?” 

“Most of us here are paired with our brothers!” Blue helpfully explained with a cheerful grin. “I wasn’t lying before when I said Stretch is my brother, our AU called UnderSwap!” He gestured to said skeleton who was sucking on a lollipop and gave a mumble and a wave. He was casually laying on a one seater sofa with his long legs over one of the arm rests, with him was a rather irritated looking skeleton leaning against the other arm rest. 

The irritated skeleton had his arms stuffed in his pockets and red eyelights narrowed as the human looked to him. A gold tooth adorned his scowl and they could swear he was even growling a little. They recognised him as the one that had yelled out at the cafe when the human had flirted with Stretch. Were the two together? Everything about the short skeleton just screamed possessive owner, despite seemingly wearing a red collar with spikes. 

“I would ask for an introduction to you all…” The human continued as they looked away from the salty skeleton. “....But honestly, I just woke up and I got no chance of remembering all your names ...so that’s just going to have to be done as and when, rather than all at once.” There seemed to be some form of acceptance of that and the human took a sip of their drink before continuing. “So you guys have some sort of teleportation magic that can take you between different AU’s?”

“NOT EVERYONE!” The human jumped a little automatically as the tall, sharp skeleton they’d met earlier spoke or more shouted up. “THAT’S USUALLY RESERVED FOR THE LAZIER OF THE BROTHERS!” He sneered, crossing his arms with a huff. The human stared at him a little longer until he shot them a glare and they looked away. If they had to ‘pair’ him up with a brother they’d pick the salty one, they seemed to have the same aesthetic of red, black and...well a hefty dosage of salt and edge.

“...O-k...so...there’s that and then there’s...your brother, Nightmare?” They looked over to Dream who blinked out of some kind of thought before offering a sympathetic smile. “Who wanted to find me...but you guys found me first and took me here? To protect me?” 

“Exactly.” 

“ But...why though? What’s so-” They blinked, interrupted by a rather large ink splatter appearing on the wall. From which another skeleton hopped out of it and instantly started speaking.

“Hey guys! So the Murder Time Trio are- Oh hey there Creator! Good to see you’re safe.” The human blinked as they looked between his ever changing eyelights, which kind of distracted them for a moment from what they were actually saying. 

When their brain caught up they blinked some more with what their ears heard. Confusion settled in and written itself all over their face as the room became noisy again. The new guy getting a bombardment of groans, whines and yells directed at him.. 

“We hadn’t told them yet Ink!” Blue’s was the only one without swears or getting drowned out by the other and louder people of the crew.

“Oh...oops.” He grinned, seemingly unbothered that he’d spoilt something and behind him the ink on the wall faded. They noticed that his eyes only changed colour and shape each time he blinked rather than just randomly, which was simply mesmerizing to watch. They hadn’t noticed they were staring between his eyes a little intensely, enough so that a rainbow coloured blush heated his cheeks before he strode over to offer them his hand to shake. 

“Sorry for spoiling the big surprise, I’m Ink by the way.” His eyes shut and his grin prominent on his face, making them wonder how skeletons could even do that...then again they are monsters and not just animated skeletons. They looked down to his gloved hand and didn’t hesitate long before shaking it.

“Don’t think you spoiled that much because I have no idea what’s going on or what you just called me...or why people seemed miffed about me knowing anything before they tell me.” They commented, raising an eyebrow to the others, remembering their accusing looks to Mutt a few moments ago. 

Ink’s hand was surprisingly warm, but then again...all of them were when they thought about it. There was a general heat that radiated from them much like how normal humans radiated heat. Which just dug up curiosities about the skeletons and how they worked. 

“Sorry Muffin, guess we’re kinda worried about overwhelming you.” There were some grunts and hums of agreement with Blue’s statement and people seemed to calm the heck down. For the moment at least. The human sighed and leaned back against the couch again, taking a sip from their hot chocolate, appreciating the peace for a moment. The silence became a little overbearing and they opened their eyes and to be greeted with once again a bunch of eye lights on them.

“...What?...”

“...Do you? Feel overwhelmed?...” Blue asked, concern in his baby blue eyelights as he placed a hand on their leg. They almost snorted at the tenderness, but settled for a short laugh and roll of their eyes. 

“Alright..” The human got up, despite the small whine of protest from Mutt, and looked around to address the room. “Before we go any further I’m going to need you guys to calm the fuck down with me knowing shit.” It was such a weird phrase to say but they continued nevertheless. “I’m not some delicate flower or damsel in distress. I appreciate that you’re trying to be considerate of me or whatever but really, I’m not going to fall apart just because I suddenly get told a bunch of things.” They let out a small huff and took another drink from the mug, missing the way some of them flinched at the mention of them being a flower. 

“Ink?...” Dream’s soft voice was filled with concern. “You were going to say _they_ were there...the...Murder Time Trio…”

“Oh yeah! They’re in the Creators AU looking for them.” Ink spoke as if just remembering there was a TV show he wanted to watch and was missing out on.

“The...Murder Time Trio?...” The human questioned and a few skeletons shivered at the mention, for some reason Blue was notably a little sad. “...Doesn’t sound good…” They mumbled and Ink rubbed the back of his neck, grinning with mild sympathy.

“Heh...yeah…” He thought for a moment with a hum before letting out an anxious laugh. “Maybe you should take a seat again.” The human looked like they were going to object before sighing and downing the rest of their drink. 

“Fine.” Mutt grinned as they took the seat between him and Blue again, after placing the empty mug down. “Lay it on me. Inky boy.” They smirked, catching that his cheeks flushed a little in response.

And he did. 

Alternate universes, all connected together somehow in what was known as the multiverse. Sans’s and Papyrus’s, humans, genocide and neutral routes, resets, saves, rewrites, rewinds, overwirtes…. 

There was a lot. 

They did take a break at some point to eat something, some of the pairs left to see more about ‘The Murder Time Trio’. Who were a trio, big surprise, of particularly formidable ‘bad Sans’s’ that worked for Nightmare; Horror, Dust and Killer, all of which were _wonderful_ and _pleasant_ nicknames. 

The human was a little sad about people having to leave since they hadn’t really met any of them, but they guessed maybe they would sometime later. They did however, find out that the loud, sharp one that had startled them in the bathroom was called Edge. Him and his brother, Red, who hardly spoke a word but they picked up on glares from him every now and again leading them to wonder what had crawled up his ass, came from an AU called Underfell.

They also learnt that the AU they were currently in was called FellSwap, which belonged to Mutt and his brother, who apparently was out on patrol, Black.

“...So...I’m a creator?...”

“Yup.”

“And where I came from is my AU, but not in the same way as this is FellSwap where Mutt and Black come from but like...I made mine…” Ink rubbed the back of his neck with a lopsided grin paired with a sigh.

“Yeah...though uh I probably wouldn’t think too hard on it, you might think your way out of existence.” Ink chuckled, which didn’t make them feel any better since it was super hard to tell when the skeleton was joking or not. Something about him just felt off and they weren’t sure why. 

“...Right…” They stretched the word a lot like how Stretch stretched himself out on the couch. Like he was right at home, even looked as though he was sleeping but they had a sneaky suspicion the man was listening. The human themselves let out an exhausted sigh, leaning back in the single seater they were in. Their cuddle buddies, Blue and Mutt had gone along with Dream, apparently doing something that would help hide them from Nightmare. “Does this mean I can..um..I don’t know, change or create AUs? Is that why Nightmare wants me? In hopes I could darken the lighter AU’s? Maybe turn them into genocide runs or something?”

Ink blinked, pausing in his sketching to look up to the human before actually thinking about it before shaking his head. 

“I don’t think you can affect anything other than your own au, but I’m not really sure. It’s not like I get to talk to many creators. Until recently I didn’t even know you could actually be in your own stories.” He looked away thoughtfully as a smile tugged at his mouth but it lacked a positive feel to it. “Must be pretty great...to be so in control of your own self and world. You could be anything, make anything and it would be real for your world, your AU.” The skeleton fell quiet for a few moments apparently lost in thought on something. 

Which was all the same to the human since they had lost themselves in thought too. 

They could be anything? 

They leaned forward with their elbows resting on their knees as they looked between their hands. 

_Anything?_

Even a-

“Holy fuck-”

“Hm?” The human’s eyes widened as they gawked at their hands, which after a few moments of thinking and focusing melded from human to skeleton. Ink had heard them swear and curiously looked over before inhaling sharply himself. Which in turn brought a curious sound from Stretch. The two real skeletons in the room, after getting over the initial shock, seemed to find it oddly disturbing seeing the human as a human with skeletal hands. The human looked up and between the boys before blinking at the stares they received.

“S-sorry…” The creator tucked their hands under their armpits. “I...well...you said I could be anything..so...well...I thought about it. I didn’t mean to offend or anything, I wasn’t really thinking it through.” They rushed and both guys glanced at each other briefly before shrugging and sitting up with interest.

“Nothing like that Sweetheart, just a little...unexpected seeing you mostly human but with skeleton hands.” Stretch explained as he sat on the couch normally for once. They glanced to Ink who nodded in agreement. Untucking their hands they looked at them again to see they were back to normal, human. Which actually made them pout.

“I’m going to hazard a guess and say thinking about it isn’t enough to ‘keep the form’ if you want to change something about yourself.” Ink mentioned, sketchbook had been put to one side and hopping to his feet to trot closer. The human blinked as the short skeleton took their hands into his. Face full of interest as he looked into their eyes. “Think you can do it again?”


	6. Chapter 6: Go fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who?

Night befell the unknowing town. 

It is said that sound travels more willingly at night. Bouncing and echoing off of walls and buildings. Sounds such as light footsteps could be heard from a good distance from where they originated from. 

The town was a lot different at night, any town usually is, though he was no stranger to that. But here...in this town…this night...there was a sinister static in the air. A thickness that had weight to it, almost a taste too. 

Of course he knew why, this was always something that came hand in hand with _them_ , but that didn’t stem the chill creeping up his spine. His hands clenched in pockets and soul hummed, just wanting this to be over already. Get this over with so he could leave.

They knew he was there. 

And so they came. 

It seemed the town had enough self preservation to not be out wandering the streets. Locking themselves away, monsters and humans alike. No one wanted to be out with the linger of death in the air.

So the skeleton waited. 

The three had taken their time, their taunting steps echoed off of the alley walls as they approached. Causing that little voice inside to ring off alarm bells to leave. 

One alone he could deal with. Sure, the feeling would still be there simmering away but he could override and ignore it for the most part, it’s not as if he wasn’t used to threats and danger. His own AU thrived on the ‘kill or be killed’ motif but still…he learned the hard way that his AU was all bark and these guys were all bite. 

These guys didn’t _just_ come from AU’s that had genocide routes.

They were often the cause of them one way or another and held the high LOVE to prove it. 

They did not get the title of The Murder Time Trio for nothinig.

There was a _very_ good reason why Nightmare had them on his side and when all four of them are together...you better hope they’re not after you. He shivered at the memory.

All together they brought a whole new meaning to **bad time.**

He could feel his sins crawling up his back but managed to keep a straight face and voice.

“Ya too late, human’s gone.” He grunted, fighting to keep his soul from faltering, it was hard not to sweat under their stares. His own jaw setting as he held his own for now. 

Horror was the one to close in first, forcing the other to step back until his back was against the wall.

“I know my memory’s poor but I was sure you were supposed to keep the bone brigade busy.” Horror rumbled as he looked over his axe, as if admiring it before his eyelight flicked up to the other with a sickening grin splitting across his face. His hand tightened on the handle and lifted it a fraction as he drank in the flinch that came from his prey.

“I did! I-I was!” He faltered fast as his eyelights fixated on the blood stained axe. His magic tingled over his bones as he lifted his hands in surrender as if that could spare him. “‘s not my fault ya boss fuckin’ lit a beacon for his bro to follow! What was I supposed to do?!” He growled as he tried to bury his fear with anger and glare between them. 

_Don’t fight._

_Don’t run._

_You’ll only make it worse._

_You know what happens when you do that..._

He thought to himself as he fought his instincts to get the hell out of there by any means. He blinked and there was a knife hovering over his socket and a pair of empty sockets.

“Sounds like you’re grasping at straws, Angel.” He tried not to flinch at the nickname Killer gave him. He should be used to it by now but really it ground his bones. Why? Well because apparently compared to them, he was an ‘angel’, which...in fairness he might be in comparison. Still, he hated it. Which obviously was only encouragement for them to use it more.

He felt the knife ever so lightly travel over his cheek and to his neck and collar bone.

“I’m not! If I would of said anything against it they would have been suspicious! I had ta go along and help!” The knife stopped at his sternum and he snapped his mouth shut when Killer applied some pressure but not enough to cause pain...yet.

“That’s a real shame…” Dust chimed in as his hand dug in his pocket to take out his phone. “Guess I should call boss and say you didn’t keep up your end of the dea-”

“No!” He reached out for the phone only to have it pulled away and the knife accompanied by an axe at his throat.

“I’d hate to be the one to be the cause of bad news, he was pretty pissed the human could resist him as long as they did. He was very _sour_ today.” Killer continued as the other two chuckled with him. The knife let up the pressure to travel further down and rest at his pelvic bone. 

“No please! Don’t- I haven’t broken my end of the deal! Fucking damn it! I’ll get you the fucking human. Just don’t tell _him_....” He couldn’t hide the panic in his face and he knew he was just lining himself up for more torment later. Horror leaned in to growl with an elated flare of excitement in him. 

“Keep your soul racing like that and I just might have to take a bite.” Horror mock bit at him and cackled as the other flinched automatically. 

“It would be a shame to watch you break as the boss breaks your brother…” Killer mused out loud, dragging the knife over the other’s hip bone. His head tilted back up to look with his black sockets at him, a devilish grin across his face. “You get one day- but!” He interrupted himself before the shorter skeleton could get too relieved. A tense pause for dramatic effect before he stepped back with Horror to give the other skeleton some space. “You owe us Angel. **Big time.** Understood?”

It took him a few moments to produce sounds again. A cold shiver raced through his core as he thought of what he would owe them. He reluctantly looked to the ground and nodded with a gritted yes.

“Who’s a good boy?” Horror purred and chuckled. “Now go fetch.”

He didn’t need to be told again and the moment he was dismissed he was gone.


End file.
